


I Remember

by Yukito



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: They come back from the war after spending time in a different AU realty.





	I Remember

Three days. It had been three days since they came back from the village and neither of them had said a word about it. Not that they had much time to speak. His pneumonia had instantly come back and Easy Company had been given the task of crossing the river at Haganeau and acquiring prisoners. Today, however, they were being pulled off the line and sent away from Haganeau. Carwood Lipton’s pneumonia had cleared up, he was a Lieutenant now, and Ronald Speirs was a Captain.   
  
That night when they stopped to rest on the way to their destination, Lipton found Speirs crouched against a tree smoking a cigarette. Lipton crouched down beside the man, eyes looking out at the field that lay before them as if he were scouting for enemies. His mind was too busy to spot anyone if they were there.  
  
“Finally off the line.”  
  
Speirs made a grunting noise and nodded as Lipton side-glanced at him. There was no way of telling from his response if Speirs remembered or not. He wanted to reach out and take hold of the man’s hand, but he couldn’t.   
  
“Sir - ”  
“Lip - ”  
  
Both had started at the same time and paused when they turned their head to meet each other’s gaze. The smoke from Speirs’ cigarette billowed between them, but it didn’t stop Lipton from feel the intensity of the Captain’s gaze.   
  
Lipton swallowed hard, feeling as if he were leaning closer even though he hadn’t moved an inch. He let a moment pass by before he quietly said, “I remember.”  
  
Lipton could see Speirs tense as soon as the words left his mouth and he tensed a little himself. Did that mean Speirs remembered? Lipton looked at Speirs ,eyebrows down in a silent question.  _Do You Remember too?_    
  
“Lieutenant.” Speirs’s voice was hard and distant as he flicked his cigarette away. He shifted as if he were about to get up, but instead, leaned forward and caught Lipton’s lip in a hard, teethy kiss. Lipton inhaled, trying to keep up with the kiss, but the sudden punch to his stomach left him breathless and in awe.  
  
“Sir - ” He tried to speak in between kisses, but Speirs caught him off, pushing him back onto the frozen ground.   
  
“Shh” Speirs hissed, his hips pressing hard against Lipton’s, mouth catching his again. “We only have an hour and I want to have every minute of you.”


End file.
